kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuudachi
POI Quotes Basic | Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Second Remodel |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = }} Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_EN = What is this package, Admiral? Smells nice~ It's cookies-poi! Perhaps these are handmade-poi?}} Character Appearance *'Artist': Kujou Ichiso (玖条イチソ) *POI wears a black serafuku shared with the first four ship girls of her class. She has straight long blonde hair with a hair ribbon on top and green eyes. 2nd Upgrade *POI's second remodel reflects her accomplishments in the Guadalcanal Campaign, where she assisted in sinking two destroyers and later damaging a cruiser before being sunk herself. *She bears the title 'Nightmare of Solomon' from Gundam 0083 due to the shared location as explained in these comments. *Her hair becomes messy, gaining a hair clip on the left side, and her eye-color changes dramatically to red.Her artist tweeted that the "flaps" on her hair was to reflect her "ferocious hound (狂犬)"-like history during her final battle. Compare with Shigure. *She acquires a white scarf and a sail with a white flag attached. *Furthermore, she has the potential to outgun most Heavy Cruisers. Her artist tweeted that the "flaps" on her hair was to reflect her "ferocious hound (狂犬)"-like history during her final battle. Compare with Shigure. POI also acquires a sail with a white flag attached to it. Personality *'Seiyuu': Tanibe Yumi *She exhibits carefree behavior, fortified by her frequent use of "っぽい" (Poi) which can come off as very casual. *After her second remodel, she becomes very pugnacious. Original ship * Sunk 13 November 1942 off Savo Island (09°14′S 159°52′E). * The wreck was discovered in 1992 by Dr. Robert Ballard. * Claimed assisted kills on USS Gregory and USS Little. * Fourth of ten Shiratsuyu class destroyers. * POI was in fact sank by enemy forces (USS Portland) despite failed attempts to scuttle her. Appearances in derivative works * POI appears in the anime adaption of Kantai Collection as a part of Torpedo Squad 3, alongside the Sendai sisters and Mutsuki. She helps welcome Fubuki to shared quarters with Mutsuki. * As of episode 9 of the animated series (Second Remodel, Poi!) POI received a Remodel explaining a little about its process. Trivia * Her name means "sudden evening shower". * Occasionally, she will end her sentences with "Poi". * Received her Kai Ni on October 16, 2013 * POI's white sail was incorrectly seen as a flag of surrender, a fact that angered the Americans when she kept on fighting despite raising it. This sail can be seen in her K2 artwork, and reflects the significance. This eventually led to POI being sunk by USS Portland when she actually surrendered. The captain of the USS Portland was quoted to issue the order of "Sink the S.O.B" to which the gunnery officer obeyed, sinking the disabled (but evacuated) remnants of POI. See Also *View being sunk CG *List of Destroyers *POI's wikipedia entry Category:Shiratsuyu Class Category:Destroyers